spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambling
Gambling is the eighth episode of the first season of SpongeBob with Pluto, in this episode, Pluto gets addicted to gambling. Story. Pluto is sitting down, contemplating what he's going to do for the eighth episode of the show, a wall crumbles behind him, which happens to be the fourth and final wall of the house that was constructed. The "crew" rush onto the scene screaming "Cut, cut!" as the show cuts to a test screen. After the test screen, Pluto is sitting down yet again. He gets a phone call by a friend, Eugene H. Krabs, to see if he wants to go to the casino. At first, the audience is shocked because this is out of character, until it's revealed that it's actually Eugene Hamid Krabs (OC DONOTSTEAL. Those are his qualifications, I thought I'd mention them.) who's not triple Pluto's age. At the casino, Pluto is mesmerised by the slot machine, and how each slot seems to have a mind of his own. Of course, they didn't and the entire thing was bloody rigged, but he had never gone gambling before. He comes across SpongeBob there. "Hey, buddy." Pluto says, trying to catch up with SpongeBob, as he hadn't seen him since the original episode was pulled from the air and deleted. "You alright, Pluto? I wouldn't spend too long on that machine, my friend did once, he got pulled into the slot and now he's the top prize." Patrick falls out of the slot machine opposite Pluto. "I win!" he shouts. After spending so long with the money, he'd turned green because of the faulty dye. Pluto brushed SpongeBob's advice off, as he didn't have much money to spend anyway and turned to Eugene to say, "Nevermind him, SpongeBob's a nut. Don't listen to him." SpongeBob heard this and was visibly offended. SpongeBob walked away. Three days later, Pluto is still on the same slot machine, with bags under his bags that also have bags under more bags which are also under another set of bags that are under his eyes. He'd wrecked the change machines in the arcade and punched multiple people in the face for their wallets. He'd blown out thousands of pounds and hadn't got a single penny back. After a while, SpongeBob comes back into the arcade and screams after seeing what Pluto has become. Pluto gets pulled into the slot machine and SpongeBob pulls him out, destroying the slot machine at the same time. "That's going to cost me more than my paycheck." he mutters and immediately jumps back onto the subject of Pluto's addiction. "Pluto, what did I tell you about that machine? It's dangerous." Pluto, in his tired, disgruntled fashion snaps back with "Shut up, I'll win the jackpot eventual- oh." he'd run out of money. SpongeBob had already spent his money on other machines before coming to pluto's aid and Pluto didn't have a wallet anymore, since that'd been sucked into the machine before him. "You can get out of this rut, Pluto, trust me." After a month, Pluto is back in a stable state and SpongeBob walks up to him. SpongeBob says, "See, bud. I told you, you could do it." Production music. *Theme. *Hawaiian Cocktail - title card and when pluto realises that he doesn't have any money *Hawaiian Train - Pluto waiting (second take) *Stadium Rave A - Inside the arcade (arcade theme) *Death Trap - SpongeBob realises what Pluto's become. Trivia *Patrick makes multiple cameo appearances in this episode, however his most prominent (and only speaking one) is when he falls out of the slot machine. He can be seen in many shots. *Part of the fourth wall scene was shot in real life, namely the crew *Squidward is the theme of the slot machine Patrick comes out of. *This episode was originally deleted for having no relation to SpongeBob. Animation Goofs *When SpongeBob screams, he is orange for a frame. *SpongeBob is slightly paler throughout the whole episode *The animation is much more flamboyant throughout the episode *There are multiple frames where Pluto's arms are seeable, even though they are inside his jacket. Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:SpongeBob With Pluto Category:2017 Category:Cicicity